1. Field
This application claims the benefit of priority of Korean Application Ser. No. 10-2009-0123850 filed Dec. 14, 2009. This invention relates to embodiments of a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
As miniaturization of portable electronic devices makes rapid progress, many studies have recently been conducted to develop secondary batteries for use as driving power sources for the portable electronic devices. Such secondary batteries may include, e.g., nickel-cadmium batteries, nickel-hydrogen batteries, nickel-zinc batteries, lithium secondary batteries, and the like. Among them, the lithium secondary batteries are rechargeable, compact, and large in capacity. Thus, lithium secondary batteries are widely used in high-tech electronic devices because of their high operating voltage and high energy density per unit weight.
Among lithium secondary batteries, a prismatic type secondary battery may be formed by accommodating an electrode assembly and an electrolyte in a can and by then sealing a top portion of the can with a cap assembly. The electrode assembly may include a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate, and a separator interposed therebetween.